Come Save Me
by DJ Nox
Summary: Post SO3. While exploring an underdeveloped planet, Fayt finds out that Albel's sleep is seized by unrelenting nightmares. Slight FaytxAlbel.


_"Come Save Me"_

Author's note: And so I come out of my writer's block and crank out a story for a new fandom. I just beat SO3 yesterday, and the Fayt/Albel ending inspired me to write this. A third of this was done in school, the rest here at home. So enjoy, people. And write FaytxAlbel fics. The pairing needs more fics. I mean, come on. It's nearly canon. XD

And if you were wondering about the title, it's the title of a Peter Allen song. Also in the musical "The Boy From Oz". ...Hahaha, I made a funny. "If You Were Wondering" is another song in the show---okay, I'll shut up and get to the damn fic. Sorry for rambling.

-----

Emerald green eyes studied the crackling fire absentmindedly, their owner bringing up a hand to run through his hair. It was way past midnight, Fayt noted, looking up and using the position of the moon as a judge (a little trick Nel had taught him)…that, and the campfire was dying out. But he hardly noticed or cared. Sleep wasn't first and foremost on his mind, nor was it on the mind of his companion.

If the light wasn't so dim, Fayt would have made out the bleariness of the other man's eyes, more like dull rubies than anything. Albel looked as if he hadn't slept for days, and Fayt was almost positive that this was the case.

Fayt remembered the events that had led up to Albel's refusal to sleep. For about two weeks now, the two had been exploring an underdeveloped planet (in fact, the same planet they had wound up on after the battle with Luther). Due to the large distance between towns, and Albel's lack of social skills…or rather, his inability to refrain from getting entire towns angry at him, the men were usually forced to camp out. It was on their first night camping that Fayt learned of Albel's nightmares, or at least, the existence of them.

He had awoken from a dreamless sleep by the sound of a voice crying out in pain. Fayt had immediately sat up, warrior's instinct taking over him as his adrenaline raced as he tried to figure out where the source of the sound was coming from. And then he looked to the side and saw Albel, white knuckles clutching a blanket, nearly thrashing around and crying out every so often. Fayt was taken aback by this sight, a wave of worry going through his mind. He had reached over and shaken the man by his shoulders, but that was not enough to break Albel to his sleep. About a minute and some more attempts later, Fayt, now exasperated, resorted to giving Albel a kick in the side. That did the trick, as Albel nearly shot up, and probably would have stabbed Fayt with his claw if he had not jumped back in time. But out of this entire scene, it was the look in Albel's eyes once he was awake that frightened Fayt the most. Vermillion eyes, widened, filled with pain, anger, grief…and fear. An emotion he had never seen Albel display before.

This had gone on for about a week…Albel screaming in his sleep due to nightmares, and Fayt being roused from his own sleep because of it, then proceeding to wake up the man to at least spare him from a little of the pain. They had not mentioned any of it to each other during daylight, though, until one afternoon a few days previous. In the heat of an argument (one which Fayt had found more amusing than anything), Fayt blurted out that Albel's constant nightmares were annoying him. Which wasn't even true, and the blue haired swordsman had regretted the words immediately upon saying them. However, the damage was already done. Fayt had not seen Albel get a wink of sleep in the past few days… Perhaps it was a matter of pride? He didn't know. All he did know is that this wasn't healthy for Albel's mind or body.

Fayt rubbed his eyes. This had gone on long enough. It was time to confront the man about this.

"Albel?"

A slight tilt of the warrior's head was his only response.

"Listen," Fayt said, "This is getting ridiculous. You can't just force yourself to stay awake. You have to get some sleep sometime."

"Sleep is for the weak," was all that Albel muttered.

Fayt sighed. "Stop being ridiculous. You're going to pass out while walking, or even worse, mid-battle. This isn't healthy. What's bothering you so much that these nightmares cause you so much pain, Albel?"

No response. Fayt lowered his head, suddenly realizing the answer to his own question.

"…They're about your father dying, aren't they."

No response again, but Fayt knew he was right. He stood up and walked closer to Albel, sitting down about a foot away from him.

"I don't know if it's my place to say this, but…You shouldn't let it bother you after so long," he began, trying to pick out his words carefully. "I mean…I don't want to sound coldhearted or anything, but…there's no use feeling guilty over it now."

Albel looked at him, anger flaring through his eyes. "What the hell would you know about it, fool?"

"Don't you remember?" Fayt muttered. "My dad died saving me, too. That shot was meant for me…and sometimes I still wish I had been the one who died, not him… I still think about it. But I've come to understand, now…that he saved me for a reason. He didn't sacrifice his life for nothing. He gave his own life so that I would live, and make a difference… In doing that, my father gave me a gift. And to spend of the rest of my life grieving and regretting what happened…I don't think that's what he would have wanted for me. Albel… Our situations are alike. If you were as worthless as you think you are, your father would not have given his life up just so that you could live. Don't waste the gift that he gave you…"

The dark haired man was quiet, but his head was turned towards the fire, silently contemplating Fayt's words. Fayt gave a small smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Try to have a more positive lookout on things. Life isn't as bad as you think it is, y'know. And for heaven's sake, get some sleep already. You look as if you're ready to pass out," he said, giving him a reassuring smile.

It was several minutes before Albel responded. "Fine, I'll sleep if it means you'll get off my case…" the man grumbled. He did not make mention to any of Fayt's words, but Fayt knew that he had been affected by them regardless. And that's all that really mattered.

Not long after, Albel was sprawled upon the blankets, having fallen into a deep sleep. Fayt lay down next to him, pondering his next choice of action. With a thought of 'what the hell', he rolled over to Albel's side and wrapped an arm around the warrior's waist, resting his head on his chest. Fayt had remembered his own childhood…and how every time he had a nightmare, his mother had been there to hold him, to comfort him…and things would always be better. He had no clue what made him believe this was going to help Albel, but he was willing to risk Albel killing him upon awakening and noticing the situation…just with the hope that it would help the man /somehow/.

Fayt buried his head in the other man's shoulder, sighing contently. Somehow, this whole situation wound up having a comforting effect on him. Knowing that he may have been able to help Albel…and now, just…holding him. "Maybe this is love…" his sleep-affected mind wondered as he drifted to sleep, lulled by the sound of the other's heartbeat.

He woke up the next morning, still in the same position. Once his vision came into focus, he glanced up at Albel's face. The man, still asleep, looked more serene and peaceful than he ever had before.

Fayt smiled. Now, he was certain. Somehow…everything was going to work out.


End file.
